


ObeyMemember day 2

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMemember [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Why must good things be ruined? Why can't a certain demon catch a break? He just wanted his beloved to listen to the song he wrote.(It's not as angsty as it sounds)
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: ObeyMemember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	ObeyMemember day 2

Arbor chuckled quietly at the influx of messages on his DDD. Mammon had been alternating begging him to listen to the brand new song the demon had put out and demanding he never hear it. Arbor had every intention to listen to it, despite the erratic encouragement of his demon, and had left RAD early for that very purpose. He’d already bought the CD that morning, and it had been sitting in the shade of his trees all day, just waiting for him to listen to it. He’d managed to find the Devildom’s version of an old school radio, the reason why he’d needed to leave RAD early, and he’d been looking forward to this all day.

The brothers had been very confused at Arbor’s excitement. To them, he supposed, it was just another thing Mammon did that wasn’t necessarily annoying but not impressive either. The thought of that lack of appreciation made his veins run with black sludge, but he swiftly put it out of his mind. If he were going to listen to Mammon’s song and praise him to high heavens afterward, then he needed to be in the right mindset. He swiftly brushed past the dark purple wisteria that had decided to cloak his bed that day and settled into the soft petals of his ‘mattress’. 

Once the song started, Arbor couldn’t help but grin. Mammon was adorable. The naturally upbeat song paired with the disturbing notes that were favored in the Devildom blended well together, and Mammon on top of that singing about his love for this ‘main character’ made the song perfect. But… something was wrong.

As the song continued, Arbor felt a strange irritation growing in his chest, as though trying to stir emotions he didn’t actually feel. Arbor paused the song immediately, fearing the worst sort of magical attack. He did, after all, leave the CD unattended in his room for many hours. Anyone could have come in and tampered with it. He had diligently put protection on every object in his room, every petal and blade of grass was ensured with some of the best spells any sorcerer of talent could cast, but he had neglected arguably the most precious thing in his small forest. 

He quickly and carefully popped the CD out of the player and began thoroughly examining it, unsurprised yet disturbed to find that someone had indeed tampered with his precious CD. Who had the power to even enter his room without Arbor’s express permission? Who would seek out this one thing in his room and tamper with it? Who would only cast a minor agitation spell on such a thing?

**Who would dare?**

Genuine anger began arising in Arbor’s chest, the branches that formed his roof shuddering greatly in response. He took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself. Nature magic, especially plant-based nature magic, required a calm mind. Arbor gently chided himself for the outburst of anger, hoping that Mammon hadn’t felt anything through their pact. The Avatar of Greed had a tendency to assume negative emotions were always aimed at him, a fact Arbor had been trying so hard to prove wrong.

He began examining the CD once more, this time with the intent to find the culprit. Mammon was coming to his room later, after all, and it just wouldn't do for Arbor to have not already heard the song the demon had spent so long on. As he watched the trickle of his dark green magic point to the dense bushes that made up the walls of his room, a part of Arbor wasn't surprised. A part of Arbor was angry, and bitter. The rest of Arbor just wanted Satan and Asmodeus to get the fuck out of his room.

Arbor doubted anything he said could convey how unamused he was in that moment, so he simply let loose his emotions to mix with his natural magical aura. He sensed the two demons stiffening, and got up. He was in no mood to deal with these antics. Without a word, Arbor plunged his work-worn arms into the bushes and pulled the demons out by their scrufs, not bothering to listen to their excuses. He simply threw them out and locked the door with a seal that even Lucifer would struggle to break. 

His anger quickly ebbed, as it always tended to do, and Arbor sighed. He didn't know the extent to which those brothers would go to pick on the second eldest, but he hadn't known it had reached this extent. To tamper with the emotions of Mammon's pact holder, with  _ Arbor  _ of whom the demons claimed to adore and respect, it was unthinkable. Arbor pushed those feelings aside for the time being and instead set out the food he'd picked up. Mammon would be hungry when he got home.

~

Mammon was buzzing with anxiety and excitement. Arbor had stopped replying to his DDD messages, only saying they'd speak in person once Mammon's RAD lessons finished, so the demon had been stewing in his own emotions for the past hour. He was hurriedly rushing toward Arbor, using their pact bond to track Arbor down.

Mammon could hardly believe it. A pact bond. With Arbor. The happiness was enough to make him burst. Arbor wasn't a negligent master either. He periodically checked up on Mammon through light tugs in their bond, coming over immediately if he sensed something was amiss. Arbor was also fond of sending his own emotions to Mammon whenever the demon tugged on their bond. Mammon didn't have the magical intelligence Arbor did- he had heard that even Diavolo struggled to feel emotions through pact bonds off his own power, much less a demon like Mammon being able to do so, so he appreciated that Arbor gave him that option. Mammon still didn't know where Arbor had placed his pact mark, but it wasn't visible in the usual outfit of the man. 

Mammon's internal monologue was interrupted when he saw Satan and Asmodeus sitting in the common room, stressed expressions on their faces. Mammon bit his lip, hoping Arbor wouldn't mind if he was a little late. 

"Hey! What's got ya down, ha?" Mammon said, startling his younger brothers. They glanced at each other, and Mammon got the distinct impression that he'd just caught them with their hands in the cookie jar, except if the cookie jar was empty and they accidentally broke it. It was Asmo who spoke up first.

"I think we really upset Arbor…" he whispered, pulling off impressive puppy dog eyes. Mammon felt his heart skip a beat, and sent a small tug to Arbor via pact bond. Arbor responded immediately, sending mild curiosity over the bond. Mammon could just sense tinges of anger in the confusion, and felt his anxiety soar. Arbor never  _ ever  _ got angry, so whatever they'd done must have been something.

"Well, we wanted to play a prank on him! Arbor is always so mysterious and stuff, plus out of nowhere he was so excited for your new song or whatever. We thought playing a light prank would lighten him up! So we uhm… we saw that he'd left the CD on his bed this morning… and we put a little spell on it. Just a small one! It didn't explode in his face or anything, so I really don't know why he's so mad." Asmo finished his explanation with a pout, but Mammon had stopped listening.

"Ah… I see." He choked out, voice sounding a lot more cold than he'd intended. Mammon didn't want to stay there a moment longer, but before he could leave Satan grabbed his arm. Mammon didn't wait to hear what the Avatar of Wrath had to say, instead sending an urgent tug to Arbor. Faster than any normal human would have been able to do, Mammon was summoned to Arbor's side. 

Those dark green eyes bored into him, and between that all-knowing gaze and the gentle tugs of the pact, Mammon felt like his soul was laid bare for Arbor alone to see. Without a word, Arbor enveloped Mammon in sturdy arms and gently lifted him off the floor, setting the demon down behind the curtain of wisteria. 

Mammon didn't know what it was about Arbor, but he always felt so vulnerable when alone with the man. Like he could just curl up behind that dark curtain of wisteria and be safe under Arbor's steady gaze. Said man laid next to him, boxing Mammon in between the tree-bed and himself, slowly carding his fingers through the demons hair.

"I really liked the song." Arbor whispered, a somber tone to his words. Mammon knew that tone… he'd used it many times. The tone of a good thing being ruined by careless words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ i will never EVER grow tired of defending Mammon. Never. Baby boi doesn't deserve this. Good thing he gets to curl up in his masters arms for comfort :)


End file.
